kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
The Kamen Rider Rings
is the first episode of TV specials airing after The Last Hope, (and considered the fifty-second episode of Kamen Rider Wizard). During the TV specials, Kamen Rider Gaim will appear. Plot After Gremlin's defeat, Haruto is lost in a parallel world where it is inhabited by monsters created by an entity called Amadam and he wants to steal the powers of the Kamen Riders for himself. Using the Legend Rider Rings, he will summon 13 Heisei Kamen Riders. Synopsis Characters Riders Note that the riders with (voice) right next to their names, were voiced by their original actors. | abp="505"|Philip / Shotaro Hidari |- abp="508" | style="width: 20px; background-color: black; "|Kamen Rider OOO | abp="515"|Eiji Hino |- abp="517" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Magenta; "|Kamen Rider Decade | abp="522"|Tsukasa Kadoya (voice) |- abp="524" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kiva | abp="529"|Wataru Kurenai |- abp="531" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Den-O | abp="536"|Momotaros (voice) |- abp="538" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kabuto | abp="543"|Souji Tendou |- abp="545" | style="width: 20px; background-color: purple; "|Kamen Rider Hibiki | abp="550"|Hitoshi Hidaka |- abp="552" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Blue; "|Kamen Rider Blade | abp="557"|Kazuma Kenzaki |- abp="559" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Faiz | abp="564"|Takumi Inui |- abp="566" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Ryuki | abp="571"|Shinji Kido |- abp="573" | style="width: 20px; background-color: Gold; "|Kamen Rider Agito | abp="578"|Shouichi Tsugami |- abp="580" | style="width: 20px; background-color: red; "|Kamen Rider Kuuga | abp="585"|Yusuke Godai |} *And Introducing Villans *Gurongi **Me-Garima-Ba *Lords **Pantheras Luteus **Taurus Ballista *Mirror Monsters **Deadlemur *Undead **Paradoxa Undead *Makamou **Bakeneko *Worm **Musca Worm **Culex Worm **Cammarus Worm **Gryllus Worm *Imagin **Mole Imagin *Fangire **Beetle Fangire *Yummy **Same Yummy **Pteranodon Yummy(female) *Zodiarts **Hound Zodiarts **Aquarius Zodiarts Cast * : * : *alternate Shunpei Nara: *alternate Rinko Daimon: * : *alternate : *Old woman: *Old man: Guest Cast * : * : *Amadam: * Young boy: * Young girl: * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Wizard: *Kamen Rider Beast: TBA Rings Used *Rings used in this episode **Transformation: Flame, Water, Land **Magic: Connect, Clear *Style Changes used in this episode: **'Flame Style, Water Style, Land Style' *Beast Color: Beast, Buffa, Chameleo *Mantle Changes used in this episode: **'Buffa, Chameleon, Hyper' Other Rider rings *Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Faiz, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider OOO, Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Hibiki, Kamen Rider Kiva, Kamen Rider Den-O, Kamen Rider Kuuga, Kamen Rider Agito, Kamen Rider Blade Lockseeds Used *Lockseeds used in this episode: Orange *Arms Changes used in this episode: **'Orange Arms' Rider Cards used *Rider Cards used in this episode **Kamen Ride: None Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Soul - Heat, Cyclone **Body - Metal, Joker *'Half Changes' **CycloneJoker, HeatMetal Core Medals *'Core Medals Used:' **Head - None **Arms - None **Legs - None *'Combo Used:' **Tatoba Combo Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - Rocket, Elek **Cross - N/A **Triangle - Drill **Square - N/A *'States Used:' **Base States, Elek States Form Changes *Faiz: Axel Error *When Faiz change into Axel Form, he didn't place the Axel Mission Memory on the Faiz Phone, instead he pressed the button on the Faiz Axel Watch. *In the Mirror World, the screen is actually reverse as seen on Ryuki's V-Buckle. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode will air alongside episode 30 . Riders, from Kuuga to Wizard, previously appeared together in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War.]] *The majority of the Heisei Riders have already appeared in a previous production featuring Wizard up to this point: **Firstly, Haruto fought alongside his predecessor Fourze in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum, previously making his debut appearance to assist him in Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here! (also appearing in the Net Movie series Kamen Rider Fourze the Net Edition: Everyone, Class is Here!), they also appeared together in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z. **In Movie War Ultimatum, Wizard also fought alongside other previous Neo-Heisei Riders, including Fourze's predecessors OOO (who was first encountered by Koyomi) and Double. Wizard summoned these Riders with the Rider Rings. OOO and Double also appeared in Super Hero Taisen Z. **Den-O, Kabuto, Hibiki, Faiz, (Faiz and Hibiki were also encountered by Wizard in Kamen Rider Wizard in Magica Land, the Net Movie series which accompanied Kamen Rider Wizard in Magic Land) Ryuki, and Kuuga, previously appeared in Super Hero Taisen Z. However, Kiva, Blade, and Agito did not appear, making this the first time they have appeared in an on-screen production, be it an episode or film, with Wizard. **Beyond on-screen appearances, Wizard appeared with all previous Heisei Riders from Kuuga to Fourze in the video game Kamen Rider Battride War. *This episode marks the final appearance of Makoto Okunaka, KABA-chan and Ryo Tayano according to official Wizard site via Toei website. *The Riders summoned by the kids are likely grouped: **Faiz, Kabuto, Double, Fourze are all Tech Riders. **Decade, OOO are both travelling Riders. **Hibiki, Den-O, Kiva are all demon-theme Riders. **Kuuga, Agito, Blade are all ancient-powered Riders. Category:Specials Category:Episodes